


Get Well Soon

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have gotten food poisoning and Cas has only made it worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

The motel room was dim lit and had an air of sickness, Sam and Dean were groaning loudly in their respective beds, feeling near death. Both of them had faced Heaven and Hell before, been through the worst yet they were rendered useless by food poisoning. The timing wasn't exactly perfect either, there was a hunt to be had, a spirit terrorizing the small town but Sam and Dean were incapacitated. In between groans Dean had called upon Cas after yet another townsperson had caught up with Sam on his way staggering back to the room and asked what was to be done. When Cas appeared in the room he looked quite alarmed.

"What? What's the matter?" he spit out, looking around the room as if to find some sort of supernatural disturbance. When he assessed that there was no immediate danger in the room he relaxed, only to tense up again when he saw Sam and Dean clammy and ill.

"This isn't about us Cas," Sam spoke up, "we've just been a little sick and need help with a job." The entire sentence took everything out of Sam and he buried his head underneath his pillow. Dean just laid there on his bed, staring at Cas because the thought of forming any type of sentence made his head spin, producing a groan. Sam suddenly got up and sprinted to the bathroom, which left Dean and Cas alone in the room, looking at each other.

Dean felt so horrid and honestly the only thing he wanted to do was cuddle up to Cas. He just wanted arms wrapped around him, and to hold someone as well. As Dean was secretly wishing to hold him, Cas was thinking about how much he wished he could help the situation, mostly Dean. Sam came back in and surprisingly managed to speak.

"There's a spiriting terrorizing this abandoned house up the road on Hawes Highway. We've looked everywhere for the body but she was never found. The woman's name is Evelyn Grayson, normally sticks to running off couples who come up to the house, so it's just been a myth but recently she's turned violent. There have been deaths of the guys involved in the 'act'." Cas didn't seem to be listening; he was looking intently at the curled up Dean, who was on the bed. Sam began again,

"Uh Cas, did you-"

"I understand. Spirit. Hawes Highway. Find the bones." And with that and a flutter of wings Cas was gone. Dean made a disapproving sound which caused Sam to glance at him.

"Dude, you look like hell." he observed as he studied Dean, still lying in the bed, covers now pulled over his head.

"I. HATE. CHICKEN." Dean muttered and he rolled over. The food poisoning did make him feel like shit but what he really hated was that Cas was gone.

It was a few hours until Cas returned and when he did he held a cardboard box in his hands but both the Winchesters were sleeping so he stood there, waiting for them to wake up.

"Cas?" Dean said hopefully. He was woken up by the sound of his angel's wings. When he regained full consciousness he started again, "Cas, what are you doing back?" he kept eyeing the small cardboard box in Cas' hands and he reveled in that fact that they were alone. Well Sam was still there but he was sleeping since he wasn't as in tuned to Cas' wings as Dean was and Dean wasn't about to wake him up and spoil and chance to be alone with Cas.

"I took care of the spirit. Burned her bones, they were underneath the floorboards." Cas was awkwardly shifting the box in his hands. "I have something for you," Dean's heart sang, "and Sam." Dean's face scrunched up and he kicked his brother's Sasquatch leg that was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Huh, what?" Sam looked around groggily, "Oh hey Cas. What's with the box?" The angel looked very concerned and his brow furrowed as he stared down at the contents of the box and said, "Soup." Sam and Dean looked at him, each other and then back to Cas. "Why soup?" Dean asked and Sam followed it up with, "Where'd you even get it from?"

"I've read humans are sometimes given soup when ill stricken." s Cas said this he looked highly confused but continued, "I didn't buy it. Apparently it works best when homemade… also I don't have any money." Cas looked embarrassed when he said this but all Dean could think was  _He made me soup!_  He was smiling brilliantly at the thought of Cas caring enough to actually cook for him.

"I didn't know you could cook. Can all angels cook?" Dean probably sounded far too happy as he asked this but he was still on the  _He made me soup!_  high. Cas' face fell as he admitted, "I'm not sure." Sam walked over to Cas and lifted the lid and it was confirmed, "Cas, you can't cook." He placed the lid back on the container and stepped back towards the edge of his bed. Cas sounded truly unhappy as Sam stated his defeat, "I'm sorry. I thought it might help."

Dean did not like the tiny hint of a frown on Cas' lips and he stood up, "Oh come one it can't be all that bad." He picked up the container himself and sniffed at the contents which caused his face to scrunch up but he pushed his features back into a smile. It was that bad but he wasn't about to tell Cas that.

"Smells perfectly fine to me." Dean declared and only Sam could recognize the disgust hidden in his eyes. Cas however was beaming, "Would you like to some to help you feel better?" he asked, pulling a bowl and spoon from the box. He looked at both Sam and Dean. Sam scoffed and answered, "No thanks. I think I'm on my way to getting over this stomach flu and I don't want to spiral back." He walked over to his bed yawning and plopped right back down to sleep.

Dean though could not turn down Cas' smile as he poured soup into the bowl and said, "Yeah I'll take some." He gulped and put on a brave face as he prepared for what was going to be another miserable night of food poisoning.

With the bowl of soup in his hands and Cas' eyes looking expectantly at him Dean settled into his bed and began eating. It tasted worse than 40 years in hell but he kept shoveling spoon after spoon into his mouth while Cas was watched his every move with his head titled to the side and a smile at the edge of his mouth. After Dean had finished the bowl he felt his stomach begin to ache even worse than the night before. He ran to the bathroom and heard Sam chuckled as he slammed the door shut. Cas immediately came to the door and was knocking to make Dean let him in.

"Dean, what's wrong? I don't understand, I thought soup was supposed to help." But the sounds coming from behind the closed door quickly disproved this theory as Sam piped up, "I think the soup has to be edible in order for it to actually help." Cas looked quite confused because he thought his effort in soup making was edible. Dean had eaten it after all.

After Dean came out he walked into Cas who was giving his a reproachful look. "What?" Dean didn't like the stare down, even if Cas' ice blue eyes were something of beauty to look at. But he knew he was caught. "You didn't have to eat it for my benefit." Cas tried to seem very angry at Dean for trying to please him, but he honestly loved and appreciated the gesture. Dean tried to smile but leaned forward, clutching his stomach and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist to help him get into felt guilty since his attempt at making Dean better had actually turned out the complete opposite. When Dean was settled in bed Cas sat by his side and began to run his fingers in Dean's hair, trying to make him fall asleep. Dean shook at the sudden touch and gave Cas a quizzical look.

"I read this helps as well." he looked down at Dean who responded with a faint yawn and a sigh of contentment. "Cas, you should never cook again." he already sounded sleepy as he nestled into his pillow and curved his body slightly around Cas.

"Maybe you should teach me." Dean's eyes were closed but he could hear the smile in his voice and murmured in agreement as he drifted off to sleep with Cas still running fingers in his hair.

"That'll be disastrous." Sam laughed from his bed at the thought of Dean and Cas trying to function in a kitchen.


End file.
